


Booty Call

by scottielang



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: !!, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, kind of?, mostly klaus eating his own i guess sksks oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Klaus booty calls you. DUH.





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! i'm sorry i've been gone so long, i've been really busy, but trying to back back into the habit of writing more!  
> FIRSTLY, I was going to make this gender neutral! but half way through writing i was like FUCK!! IF ANYONE WANTS A MALE READER X KLAUS FIC DM ME!! i'll be more than happy to write it!!  
> SECONDLY, this obvs isn't too accurate too the umbrella academy universe, bc of technology and stuff, just ignore it. Also i kept accidentally going in and out of what person i was writing in, so there may be a few mistakes  
> FINALLY, please inbox me if you have any requests and comment with critiques please! they really help!  
> thanks!!! x

I'm lying on the couch underneath a velvety-ish blanket, oily pizza box resting on my lap, with 3 whole slices left mind you, trying to find something on Netflix when I hear that oh-so familiar text notification. My phone, resting on the table, lights up the room with a subtle glow.  
Hmm. Glancing over at the clock, it's 2:56am. Who the fuck is trying to get hold of me at this time? I guess it could be an emergency, but I really can't be bothered dealing with anyone right now. Do they not know i'm CLEARLY busy? Against my better judgement, I pick up the phone, biting on a slice of pizza.

It's Klaus. Of course. With nothing more than a very telling "you up?", a typical Klaus booty call text. I can tell exactly where this night it's headed. On second thought, maybe I can be bothered dealing with someone right now, as long as that someone is Klaus. Wiping the pizza grease on your blanket, it needed washing anyway, you reply.

"I'm up. You okay?"

Klaus is too predictable, and I know his next text is going to be an invite to his place. I give my hair a half-hearted brush, and spray a little perfume. And that's about all the effort I can be bothered putting in before he replies.

"yeah, come over?"

I roll my eyes over just how predictable he is, typing a quick "omw", pulling on a pair of old battered vans and heading out.

The bitter winter air hits my skin hard, and I see my breath rise up like little clouds in the air. Thank fuck he only lives directly across the road. I let myself into his apartment complex, heading up to his apartment, and knocking gently as to not wake any neighbours up. It is, like, 3am after all.

Almost as if, and he was, waiting for you, the door opens to reveal him wearing possibly the tightest black jeans you've ever seen on a human and a loose, visibly worn tank top.

"Hey" He states, in a very matter of fact fashion, with a coy playful smirk and half lidded eyes.

Taking a little step closer, leaving a tiny amount of space between us as his tall, tall, skinny frame towers over me, before replying with an equally flirty "Hi"

Without any warning, he fully closes the gap between us, crashing his lips into mine, kissing me roughly, but lovingly. His hands crawl down my ribs, to my butt, before picking me up in a swift motion, my legs wrapping around his waist. Without breaking the kiss, he slams the door closed, definitely loud enough to wake up the neighbor, and carries me to his couch throwing me onto it. He then crawls on top of me between my legs, kissing me once more. He plays with the bottom of my shirt playfully, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere. His hands immediately make their way to my tits, kissing and sucking and squeezing. He rests his head on them, looking up at you with faux innocence, puppy dog like eyes.

"Wanna fuck?" 

"Please"

He sits up, still between my legs, and pulls off his tank top, the shirt also joining mine. I reach behind my back, unclasping my bra and flinging it, landing on a lamp. Klaus's hands move back to one of my boobs, his lips attaching themselves to my other, sucking and licking around my nipple as my back involuntarily arches at the sensation.

"You like that, baby?"

"mm-hmm..."

He sucks hard in one position, leaving a nice bruise that'll surely turn a deep purple in the morning. During all of this, I can feel him getting harder and harder in his jeans as he grinds softly. He flips us both over, I reach for the button on his jeans, unzipping it at a painfully slow rate, pulling them off, leaving him in his tight boxers. He's at full hardness, moaning loudly as I rub his pretty pink cock

"Fuck, y/n," He almost growls.

He pulls off his boxers and I pull off my panties, straddling him before sinking onto his cock. He moans once more, and I put my hands on his chest to balance myself before bouncing up and down and up and down, his hips thrusting to meet my rhythm. While my hands are on his chest, I run my hands over his nipples. I've been with him so many times now I know what he liked. He lets out a kind of gasp moan combination, before placing his hands on my hips, helping me bounce a little harder.

"Mmm.. lets change positions baby..." Was all the warning I got before he pulled me up, onto my hands and knees, Klaus finding himself behind me this time. 

"I'm in control now, honey."

I barely manage to grip the arms of the sofa before he slams roughly into me, deeply and harshly, and I can't help but let out a loud deep moan.

"Ah!! Just like that Klaus, baby..."

"Dirty Y/n..." 

With the hand that isn't holding my hip, he pulls on my hair. I think Klaus may know me better than anyone.

The sound of slapping filling the room gets frantic, his thrusts getting sloppy.

"Y/n... I'm gonna cum..." he warned through gritted teeth. The hand on my thigh gripped harder. He finally let out a porn star esque moan as he released into me, filling me up with a warm thick feeling. Without pulling out, he reaches over my back, quietly speaking into my ear.

"Wanna ride my face huh? Cum right in my mouth?"

"Y-yeah, Klaus.. Please..."

He then pulled out, leaving me with an empty feeling, as I feel still warm cum begin to drip down my thigh. Klaus positions himself between my thighs, looking up at me hungrily before attaching his mouth to my clit. He moans into me, lapping at a mixture of his own cum and my wetness. I reach down and pull on his hair gently, as he continues to eat me out. I feel myself getting dangerously close. 

"K...Klaus...I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna c-cum"

He licks harder, his whole face covered in that familiar slickness.

"Klaus!" I yelp "I-i'm cumming!!" My thighs shiver as he continues to work me through the climax.

My legs give out, and I collapse next to him on the small sofa. The sound of skin slapping has now turned into the sound of us both trying to catch our breath.

"We taste good!" Klaus jokes, picking up my shirt and wiping his face on it.

I snatch it off him, and he reaches for a half smoked cigarette from the ashtray on his table.

"Can't wear this now!" I joked back, "guess I have no other choice but to sleep here"

"Guess so..." He replies through his cigarette, taking a drag, and blowing out the smoke before pulling you into what won't be the last deep, cigarette flavoured kiss of the night.


End file.
